Bella's New Baby Girl
by Rodent07
Summary: Bella finds an orphan in the park stranded and all alone... what will bella do when she finds out what happened to the five year olds family... will she believe her? and destroy a relationship on that little girls word? will she keep the girl or not?
1. The New Baby Girl

The New Baby Girl

Bella woke up and laid there for a couple of minutes thinking of things to do today. She sighed and got up she got some clothes and got into the shower. After, that she went down stairs and grabbed something to drink she got her jacket and umbrella. When she opened she shook her head. As usual it was raining. She walked to the park and sat on the swing she just kind of sat there rocking slowly back and forth. She looked up when she heard a mud splashing sound. She looked around until she found what had caused the noise she gasped when she saw what it was. It was a little girl in ripped up clothes drenching wet and now half covered in mud. The little girl had fallen in the mud. Bella quickly got up and ran to her side "Oh my gosh are you ok sweetie?" she asked anxiously and worried.

The little girl sat in the mud crying. When the lady came to her side she didn't look up but, bit her lip a little and tried to scoot away. She wasn't trying to be mean but, she was scared and not use to people caring about her. "Y...yes" she said softly knowing that it was a lie. She wasn't alright. Matter of fact there was only one time this little girl had been alright.

Bella sighed "I'm not going to hurt you I promise" "I'm just trying to help you sweetie" she held out her hand "My name is Bella" "Bella swan"

The little girl looked at her hand and hesitated for a moment before picking her up and shaking it "I'm sorry" she said seeing she had put mud on Bella's hand "I'm Natalie"

"Natalie Walkman" she said in a soft sweet little girl's voice.

Bella just smiled and nodded "Its quit all right" "Natalie Walkman" "That's a very pretty name"

Natalie smiled a little "thank you" she said softly "You have a pretty name too" "Mrs. Bella" she said in response.

Bella smiled again "Well thank you" she looked around curiously "May I ask why you are out here in the poring rain with no parents or guardian?" she asked a little worried about her.

"I have no family, parents or guardians" she said quietly "I'm an orphan" she said softly. Natalie hadn't always been an orphan sense the horrible accident with her parents

Bella looked at her shocked. "I'm so sorry to hear that" Bella said a little worried "How about you come home with me and we'll get you cleaned up and back to health again"

Natalie wasn't so sure that it was a good idea "I..I don't want to get in the way" she said softly "I don't want to ruin your plans or anything" "I'll be…" she didn't get a chance to finish

"Nonsense" Bella said and smiled "I want you to come home with me" "Come on lets get you cleaned up" she smiled and picked her up and walked home.

Natalie smiled a little while baring her face in Bella's shoulder. She was kind of glad that she had met Bella. When they got home Bella took her upstairs and to the shower she helped her get undressed and into the bath. Sense Natalie was only 5 years old Bella stayed in there with her and helped her get cleaned up. "Now about new clothes" she thought to herself "Maybe Charlie still has some of my old clothes in the storage" she wrapped Natalie in a towel and told her to hold on while she went to go get her some clothes. Bella found some old jeans and a t-shirt that would fit her. She helped Natalie into them and then fixed her hair.

"So Natalie can you tell me what happened to your parents?" she asked while carrying her into the kitchen to get her something to eat.

Natalie didn't say anything for a couple of minutes…she hadn't really spoken about how her parents died to anyone… There death was a horrible and she had to see it all. She finally looked at the ground "Werewolf's" she said softly hoping that Bella would believe her unlike the police and everyone else in her city. No one believed what she had seen. She was five and they all thought it was normal for a little girl to make up some crazy story like that.

When Bella heard that one word she frozen instantly "W...Werewolf's" she said softly looking at the counter unable to say anything else.

"Yes" Natalie looked up at her "You don't believe me do you!" she said getting out of the chair and turning to Bella "I don't care if you believe me or not!" "Werewolf's did this to my parents" "A whole pack of them!" "They shredded them like a pack of wild crazy mutts with rabies" "I remember one of the guy's names" "He's the guy who told the rest of them to kill my family!" "Jacob Black!" she yelled "JACOB BLACK AND HIS STUPID WEREWOLF PACK ATE MY PARENTS INFRONT OF ME!" she screamed falling on the floor in tears. All the memories came back of that one miserable night when little Natalie Walkman got away while the rest of her family died.

That was chapter one… I'm writing chapter two right now. I hope yall will enjoy this story. It just came to me out of no where. Yes Bella is living with Charlie still. Thought I would clear that up incase someone thought that she was living with the Cullens or something. Well Chapter two will be coming shortly. Please leave reviews for me if you have any comments thank You


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bella ran to her side and shook her head "I do believe you every single word" "It's just that I know Jacob black and the wolf pack" she said softly "They use to be my friends" "Well at least Jacob"

Natalie looked up at her worried that staying with Bella might mean that she would have to see her family's killers again. "A…are you still friends with them?" she asked scared and worried.

Bella shook her head "No" "Not any more" "They hurt me too but in more of a verbal way then a physical way" she said softly "Tell you what" "Lets go to my Fiancée's house Edward Cullen" "He is a nice guy" "He might be able to do something about those guy who hurt you" "If you tell him what happened to your family" she said softly looking at her "But only if you want to though ok no one is making you"

Natalie thought about it for a moment and then nodded "I will tell yall everything" she said softly looking at the ground

Bella smiled and nodded "ok" "But first let's eat" she put Natalie back into the chair and fixed them both a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a glass of milk. When they where done eating she helped Natalie into her old truck and then got in she started to drive

Natalie stared out the window and then looked at Bella "Bella can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure what's on your mind sweetie?" Bella said kindly

Natalie looked back out the window "Is Edward Nice?" "Will he like me?" she asked a little scared of going

Bella nodded "Yes he is very nice and will love you to death" she smiled "So wills his family"

"Family?" she turned to her curiously "Can you tell me a little about them" "if you want too that is" she said softly

Bella smiled "well there are 3 guys and 3girls" "his mom and dad are Esme and Carlisle" "Then there is Alice and Jasper" "and there dating and then there is Rosalie and Emmett" "There dating too" she was trying to explain this so it wasn't so confusing "Its like there all brothers and sisters but there not" "They call Esme and Carlisle Mom and Dad" "but none of them are blood related"

Natalie smiled and nodded "I get it" she said and looked out the window

Bella smiled and pulled into the drive way Alice as usual was waiting for Bella but no expecting to see a young girl in the truck with her too "Stay here I will be right back "ok" she said softly and got out of the truck meeting Alice half way "Alice can you see if everyone will leave and go do something while me and Edward talk to her" she asked politely and concerned

Alice looked at her "Why?" she asked curiously

Bella sighed "Cause this might not end well" "That's Natalie she's 5 and someone we know has hurt her a lot!" she said trying not to loose control before she heard the whole story

Alice eyes widened "Yes I will" she said and was already inside and getting everyone out and Edward on the couch in the living room

Bella went back to the truck and turned it off she helped Natalie out of the truck holding her she walked into the house and up to the couch

Natalie held on to Bella tightly "Edward this is Natalie Walkman" she said and looked at Natalie "Natalie this is Edward" she smiled

Natalie looked up and smiled a little "Hello Edward" she said shyly

Edward stood up and smiled "Hello there Natalie it's nice to meet you" he was a little confused and curious on why Bella had brought a little girl to him "What can I do for yall?" he asked politely

Bella sat on the couch holding Natalie in her lap "Natalie has something to tell you and then explain to the both of us" "its very Important" she said softly

Edward nodded "Well go ahead Natalie I'm all ears" he said and got comfortable ready to listen to her story

Natalie looked at Bella a little scared and then sighed she turned around so she was facing them both "Well my name is Natalie walkman" "I'm 5 years old" "And family was killed by Jacob black and his werewolf pack" she said softly

When Edward heard those words he tightened up and looked at Bella in full shock

Bella looked at him "She told me at the house now she's going to tell us exactly what happened" she said softly

Edward nodded and turned to Natalie "Alright sweetie go on" he said and listened he already wanted to kill Jacob black but now that he was getting more and more reasons too kill him it was getting pretty hard for Edward not to go to La push without hearing the story and ripping his head off!


	3. The Whole Story

The Whole Story

Natalie nodded and continued "It was a late one night and me, mom and daddy went for a walk on the beach like we did every night." She fiddled with her fingers as she spoke "It was a beach near la push" "I was making a sand castle while mom and dad where sitting next to a tree watching me" "Everyone was happy and laughing" "Having a great time" she said softly then looked up at Edward "Until we heard growls and howls" "They sounded like wild dogs with rabies" "Dad said that it was alright that it was probably just some dogs fighting" she shook her head "He was wrong" "It was Jacob and his friends" she stopped and looked at the ground "They came running to the beach in there wolf like forms" "they where growling and drooling" "I looked up when I saw them" "mom and dad where to far" "I couldn't run to them without them seeing me or catching me" "I started crying" "One of the wolfs went up to me and started growling" "I knew it was trying to tell me to be quiet" "so I did but I never stopped crying I turned from the wolf looking for mom and dad and when I saw them there where 3 wolfs around them" "I heard mom screaming and yelling for the wolfs to stop" "Dad tried to get her to be quiet and then there was nothing but silence" "When the wolfs transformed into there human forms again" "I saw mom and dad torn up into shreds" "and there right in front of my eyes was Jacob Black" "Smiling and snickering like he had achieved something that he had been wanting to do for a very long time" Natalie tried not to cry but she let some tears fall from her eyes she looked up at Edward "He told his pack to go and find the rest of my family and then kill them" she looked into Edwards eyes and kept crying "He walked up to me when the other wolfs left" "He laughed and sat next to him holding my mothers head in his hands" "he turned to me and smiled" "he began talking" "Little precious Natalie where is first words" "What A stupid helpless little girl" "How could you let your precious wolf family die like that" 

Edward looked at her confused "Wolf family?" he said trying to figure it out "Why would he kill wolfs?" he asked softly 

Bella was sitting there trying to put the story together

Natalie sighed and looked at the ground again "I wanted to ask him what he was talking about but I couldn't move or talk I was still scared shock and alone….sitting beside the man who killed my parents" she sat there for a moment and then continued "He started telling me why he killed them" "saying Natalie your parents are Werewolf's like him and his friends" "At first I didn't believe him" "I mean I use to here folk tales about the wolfs and the vampires and the treaty between the two" "But I never thought that it was true" "He said that My parents where friends and hung out with vampires" "He said that they warned them but they never listened or believed that they would do anything" "he shook his head and tossed my moms head around before eating it" "I turned away I couldn't watch him" "I stood up and screamed telling him that it was all lies that he was a horrible person for killing my family like that" "He just laughed and got up saying that he warned them and they didn't listen so he did what he thought was right" "So he killed and ate my mother, father and my big brother" "He patted my head and said if I was ever to be friends with vampires and break the treaty like my parents did he would come after me and do the same thing" "when he left I ran to the remaining of my parents and laid by them crying then someone found me and took me to the orphanage." "The guy there didn't believe that I would ever get adopted so he put me in the attic and made me his own personal slave." She muttered "He beat me and sometimes starved me" she stayed quiet for a couple of minutes "then when I ran away for the first time and he caught me …he….he made me pleasure him in bed" 

Edward eyes widened has he grew more and more angry but didn't show it. He didn't want to scare Natalie. Bella looked at her and held her close "Oh sweetie I'm so sorry none of this shouldn't have happened" she said softly and kissed the top of her head.

Natalie nodded "I know" she said softly "but it did" she yawned and leaned against Bella

Edward stood up "You can take a nap in my room while me and Bella talk about some things" "Ok sweetie" he said and squatted so he was eye level with her Natalie looked at him and nodded "ok Edward" she said softly and went to him Edward picked her up and walked her upstairs and put her to bed he kissed her for head "Sweet dreams" he said Natalie smiled at him and closed her eyes. Edward went down stairs and sat next to Bella.

"Well what do we do with a story like this?" he asked looking at her 

She looked at him "I'm worried about Natalie" she sighed and rested her head on Edwards shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her "I know Bells I know" he sighed "I want to go and talk to Jacob" 

Bella looked at him "NO!" she yelled "You can't" "He'll kill you!" 

Edward stood up "Well he will kill her if he finds out where she is" "I have no choice he is hurting innocent people 

Bella sighed "I know it's just I don't want you going by yourself"

He looked at her "And who do you think should go with me?"

Bella looked at him "Me"

Edwards's eyes widened "You!" "You don't want me to go and you think I'm going to let you go!"

Bella looked at him seriously "He would listen to me" "Not you besides you can't go to his house I can"

Edward sighed "Fine but if he goes into wolf form You are too leave!" 

Bella rolled her eyes and saluted him "Yes commander sir" 

Edward looked at her "I'm being serious here Bella"

Bella nodded "yea Edward I understand" she said softly 

Edward sat back down "So it's settled we leave tomorrow morning and go pay Jacob Black and his little friends a little Visit 

(( My apologies for not writing this sooner My laptop had to be re-imaged and then I was so busy with school work but I hope you enjoy this chapter and I should be getting the other chapters up soon Thanks Heather )) 


	4. Trip to La Push

Trip to La Push

Natalie was asleep in Edwards's bed and on her left was Edward and on her right was Bella. They where fast asleep well not Edward but his eyes where closed as he thought of a plan. Bella and Natalie were fast asleep though. Alice and Esme walked in and smiled as they saw them laying there sleeping. "Aww there so cute" Alice said and looked at Esme. Esme smiled "My son is growing up so fast" she said softly

Edward opened his eyes and looked at his sister and mother he smiled and slowly got up and walked over to them "Yes?"

Esme smiled and hugged him "I'm just so proud of you Edward"

Edward smiled and shook his head he walked out of the room and closed the door quietly he walked down stairs to the living room with his sister and mother. He sat on the couch with them and told him what Natalie had told him and Bella. He told them what there plan was going to be.

Esme looked at him a little worried "I don't want you to go Edward" "It's too dangerous" "You could get hurt or Bella" she said and shook her head

Edward put his hand on her check and smiled "Don't worry mom" "Everything will be ok" He said trying to reassure her.

Alice looked at them "Me and Emmett will be behind hiding just incase something happens"

Edward looked at her and then sighed "Yeah they will be close by"

Esme sighed "Alright just be careful" she said and got up walking away Alice looked at Edward "We won't be that close but We will be there"

Edward nodded and went up stairs carefully picking up Bella and taking her to the car. She woke up and looked at him "Where are we going?" she asked still partly asleep.

Edward looked at her "To La Push" He said and put her into the car

Esme was watching over Natalie while Alice and Jasper where in the car at the line where vampires couldn't go past.

Bella buckled up "Where going now? She said not really surprised but she would have liked a little warning

Edward looked at her and started the car "The sooner the better I can't hold in my anger that much longer" he said trying very hard to keep it in him. Within seconds they where at Jacobs house. Edward got out of the car and helped Bella out. Billy heard someone and opened the house door "Edward Bella?" "What are yall doing here!" he said curiously wondering how Edward could disobey the law and cross the territory line.

Edward stayed by the car while Bella went up to the steps of the house "Where is Jacob?" she asked

Billy kept his eye on Edward "He's in…" before he could finish Jacob came out of the house "I'll take care of this dad" He said and closed the door "Hey Bella!" he said and smiled he look up and saw Edward "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" he asked walking over to him

Edward looked at him then too Bella. Bella was standing in between them both knowing that standing in between a very angry vampire and werewolf was not the brightest idea but she had to make sure that things didn't get too out of hand. Bella turned to Jacob "What can you tell us about Natalie Walkman" she said and looked at Jacob

Jacob froze and shook his head "I don't know who you're talking about" he said crossing his arms over his chest

Edwards hands went into fists and he turned to Jacob "The girl who was at the beach with her parents the parents you and your stupid wolf pack Murdered" he said angrily

Bella turned to Edward "Easy" she said softly and then turned back to Jacob

Jacob looked at Bella and then Edward "Oh her" "Yeah I knew her" "Why would I care about her?"

Bella looked at him "Why did you kill her parents why would you do something so horrible Jacob I thought you where better than that"

Edward couldn't help but laugh a little and shake his head when Bella said that "There wild wolfs Bella what more do you expect from them It's in there nature to kill" "But why kill there own kind?" he asked looking Jacob square in the eye

Jacob made his hands into fists "Her Parents disobeyed the laws we had to do what we had to do" "And why do you two care anyways" "It was…"

Bella interrupted "YOU ASSWHOLE!" she yelled "That little inanest girl suffering and all alone just because of some stupid rule!" "I mean yeah they keep the vampires and Werewolf's in line so there not always fighting but they weren't fighting or starting anything they were just friends" "What is so wrong about that?"

Jacob shook his head "A lot of things are wrong with that" he said and looked at Edward "Is that all you wanted to know bloodsucker"

Edward looked at him and moved Bella aside he punched Jacob in the face "Maybe I should kill all of yall and see how you like it" "See if your father suffers" he said harshly "I knew you where a scum bag and a dirty dog but I never could imagine you doing something on purpose that you knew would hurt Bella"

Jacob sat up "It didn't hurt her" "Like she cares about that girl" he said and rubbed his face where he had gotten punched

Bella glared at him walked up to him and was fixing to kick him when Jacob had grabbed her leg and pulled her on top of him. He smiled and kissed her

Bella screamed "Let me Go!" she yelled trying to pull away from him

Jacob stopped kissing her but held onto her "Every time he hurts me I get to do that" he said and smiled at her "You know Bella how much I love you" "I didn't mean to hurt you" "I didn't think you would care" "I mean for all we know she could be a mixed mutt"

Edward pulled Bella away and punched him in the face "You ever lay a hand on her again and I'll kill you" "Natalie is waiting for me and Bella at her house" "Where Natalie's new parents!" he said not really thinking of what he was saying but he knew that he wanted to protect Natalie and Bella as much as possible so he thought why not adopt her.

Jacob fell to the ground again and started growling he picked Edward up and threw him aside he started shaking he was fixing to transform

"Bella get in the car!" Edward yelled as he stood and looked at Jacob

When Jacob finally went into wolf form they where circling around each other

Bella didn't move she didn't want Edward getting hurt but she got into the car anyways and watched them hoping that Alice and Jasper would come soon.

Jacob finally made the first move and jumped towards Edward

Edward was to fast and could read his thoughts so it made it harder on Jacob and easier on Edward. When Edward got the chance he kicked Jacob in the stomach

Jacob yelped and fell to the ground he got up and bit Edwards's leg,

That's when Alice and Jasper came and right behind them where Rosalie and Emmett.

Emmett saw Jacob and ran after him. Emmett picked the mutt up and threw him across the yard. While Emmett and Jasper where fighting with Jacob. Alice and Rosalie ran to Edward to make sure that the bite wasn't bad. Edward then told the girls what had happened.

Emmett grabbed Jacob by the neck and then grabbed his back legs and kicked him far into the woods he turned around to Rosalie and Alice. "Girls go take Bella back to the house watch over her and Natalie and mom" "get dad" "Me Edward and Jasper will take care of the wolfs"

Edward nodded and got up and saw Bella getting out of the car

"Edward Yawl Can't!" "Yawl will get hurt" she said shaking her head in disapproval.

Edward walked over to her and brushed his hand against her face "We will be fine go back to the house with the girls and wait there for us it won't take that long I promise"

She sighed and nodded she got back into the car and watched them.

Alice and Rose walked over to the guys "Please be careful" they said and got into the car speeding away.

"Let get this over with" Edward said and growled the three guys took off after Jacob knowing that the other would be there soon enough.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 The Big Fight**

Edward and the guys where there before the other wolfs. It wasn't that much of a surprise. Edward went after Jacob. Jacob was getting to weak to defend himself that was when the other wolfs came. Sam jumped ontop of edward biting him. Sam got edward off of Jacob. Jasper and Emmet went after quil and jared first. It was easy for emmet sence he was the strongest one out of all of them.

Jacob was laying on the ground against the tree bleeding with a broken leg. He winced in pain.

Mean while at the Cullens house. Bella waited enpatiently for Edward, Jasper and Emmett to come back home. Alice was trying to see what was going on but sence the wolfs had no blood line or was human she couldn't see them. But she could see the vampires. She refused to tell Bella anything until she got more info about what was going on. Natalie had woken up and walked down stairs she saw bella crying and ran to her

"Mommy what's wrong?" she asked looking up at her worriedly.

Bella tryied to smile but couldn't "I...I am fine sweetie" "Are you hungry"

Natalie shook her head "Tell me mommy!" she argued

bella sighed "I'm worried about Edward and the other boys"

natilie tilted her head in confusion "Why are you worried about them?" she asked curiously

"Well there in the forest fighting the wolves" she said quietly

Natalies eyes widened "DO WHAT!" she screamed. Sence she was turned into a vampire. That made her into a Hybrid. She flited out the door and ran towards the forest.

Bella got up running towards the door "NATALIE!" she screamed falling to the ground in tears. Alice and Eseme and Rosalie looked at each other. Rosalie flited after her. But Natalie was already at the scene.

"STOP!" she screamed.

It was exctremely high pitched and everyone stopped and covered there ears in pain. Jacob glared at the girl as he regained his streangth and started to heal. Sam growled at the girl. Emmett was standing next to same he grabbed him by the neck and threw him. Jacob then got up running after Natalie. Natalie screamed and started to run. She was crying so it was hard for her to flit. Jacob pounced on her and growled. Natalie was shacking scared to death. Edward was fixing to grab Jacob When quil and Jared jumped on edward and started to fight him. The other wolves came and started to fight with Emmett and Jared. Natalie held her eyes shut.

Jacob smiled and bit her hard. She screamed with fury. Roaslie got there and threw jacob off of her Bella drove to the forest and screamed seeing Natalie on the ground bleeding.

She looked at jacob "I HATE YOU!" she yelled.

Everyone fell frozen there eyes widened and looked at bella surprized that she would ever say that. She was getting ready to pick up natalie when jacob went to bella using his teeth to grab her arm as he chewed straight threw her arm. Natalie got up and glared at her she had enough of Jacob and the pack always tearing her life to pieces she wasn't fixing to lose another family. She pushed bella away and stabbed Jacob in the heart with her knife she always had with her. Seth Jared and Quil ran after her. The cullens where all frozen still in shock. The pack ran past her and ran towards Jacob. Jacob was lying on the ground bleeding. He looked up at the pack and winced. Quil looked down. Leah layed by jacob feeling sorry for him. Sam just stood there strong as usual. Bella hugged natalie tightly.

Edward ran towards his girls and picked them up "Where going home to get you both fixed up ok"

they nodded all the cullens that where there started to flit with edward back to there house. Bella was the first one to get all bandage up. Natalie sat there holding her mommys hand as Carlisle fixed up Natalie.

"Daddy?" Natalie looked up at edward.

He smiled and kissed her forhead "Yes baby Girl" "Where you new family and we aren't going any where"

Natalie and bella both smiled "I wuv my family very very much.

They were all happy for a couple of weeks until they got an unexpected Vistit From billy Black.

Carlisle answered the door and sighed he knew excatally what he was here for. But, he was still polite about him beeing here. "Hello Billy"' he said kindly

Billy glared at him "Ive never had a problem with yall until now" he muttered "You let those bloodsucker kids of yours kill my son"

Carlisle looked down "I know" he whispered "I'm sorry about that" "But, he tried to kill bella and Natalie and we had to stop him" "Natalie was mad at Jacob for killing her Real parents and he was fixing to kill her new family" "so she stabbed him" "The pack didn't do anything after that" "everyone left except for Quil and Leah." "I'm sorry about the lost of your son Billy" "I really am" he looked at him

Billy shook his head "THAT IS NO EXCUSE" "HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO EXPLAIN TO PEOPLE HOW MY SON DIED" "AND CHARLIE WHEN I MENTION BELLA WHAT IS HE GOING TO THINK OF HER" "YOU KNOW HE'S GOING TO MAKE HER LEAVE YALL!" he yelled at him

Bella came down the stairs and walked past carlisle "Billy calm down ok" "your son was an ass ok" "You never saw the side that we did he deserved to die" "Yeah I'll miss him but then I'll look at my new daughter and then that feeling will go away" she looked at him "Don't even think about telling my father anything that happened!" she hissed

Billy looked at her "Your a bitch!" "I knew my son shouldn't have ever gotten involved with you" "If he didn't he would still be here!" he snapped

Charlie was standing behind Billy listening to everything that they where talking about "B...bloodsuckers and wolfs?" he muttered. He was confused and frightened at the same time

Bella looked at the father and sighed

Carlisle eye's widened as same as Billy

Billy looked at charlie "YOUR DAUGHTER KILLED MY SON!"

he hissed

"That's not what yall just said" he whispered and looked down "So all this time...everyone has been lieing to me" he said softly as tears filled his eyes

"DAD!" Bella yelled runing towards him

He looked at her "Don't bella Do what you want" "I don't care anymore evidently no one cares about how I feel about anything" he said looking at the ground teaars falling from his eyes as he got into his car.

Bella ran to the car blocking his way "DAD!" she yelled "I do care about you dad and how you feel it's just that..." "Thatt..."

he looked up "What bella it's just what?!" "Forget it move I'm leaving" "I don't care anymore"

"dad..." she whispered "I...im sorry" she said softly and looked at him she walked closer to him to hug him but he just back away

She turned and looked at billy but he just had a smile on his face as he wheeled his chair down towards the car "What Charlie you don't believe us!?" "I could get bloodsucker boy over there and Quil togeather" "Quil would get so mad he would transform into a werewolf an..."

"STOP IT!" charlie yelled "IVE DONE NOTHING BUT TO BE NICE TO YALL AND I TELL EVERYONE THE TRUTH ALL THE TIME AND NEVER KEEP SECRETS UNLESS IT'S A SURPRISE BUT...BUT THIS IS NOT LIKE THAT!" "YALL LIED AND KEPT HUGE SECRETS AWAY FROM ME!" "WHAT IF SOMEONE IN THE CULLENS OR THE WOLF PACK OR WHAT EVER HURT BELLA WHAT WOULD YALL HAVE TOLD ME THEN!?" he yelled "Probably that she killed herself i'm guessing" he pushed Bella out of the way and got into his car. Bella fell to the ground crying.

Edward ran out of the house and picked her up "Sweetie It's alright calm down" he whispered

She looked up at him "how can you even say that!" she hissed still crying She bushed edward

out of the way and ran after charlie "please dad Im begging you please stay so we can talk"

Tears ran down charlies face "bella please just leave me alone" he put his hands into fists "I...I can't believe you would have the guts to hurt me like this" he whispered and looked down at the stearing wheel and then looked up at her as he started the car "Im so very dissapointed in all of you" he looked at everyone and then back at bella "Im sorry" "but Im dissoning you" he said and then took off

Bella stood there frozen to the ground scared and numbness just went threw her body. She couldn't breath or move she didn't even blink.

Natalie looked down and walked over to her new mommy and held her hand "Im sorry Mommy" she said then she was gone. She flited after charlie. He was already home and laying in his bed watching the game, not enjoying it as much as he use to. Natalie sat infront of his bedroom. "Papa" she whispered a little shy

Charlie jumped a little and looked out the window to see natalie there he had a confused and upset look on his face but dedcided to open the door when he saw her crying

"May I help you sweetie" he said softly

Natalie nodded and wiped her eyes "Can I tald to you Papi" she said softly holding her arms out so he could pick her up

Charlie sighed and nodded as he picked her up and held her in his arms while laying on the bed he turned off the telivision and looked at her "You have my full attention sweetie" he said softly

Natalie nodded and gave him a small smile

"Ok Papi" "Im going to explaing everything that has happened"

Charlie shook his head "No sweetie Ive made my dissision already" "I don't wan..."

Natalie stood up "NO PAPA YOUR GOING TO KEEP QUIET UNTIL I AM DONE EXPLAINGING EVERYTHING OK!" she snapped

His eyes widened and then sighed as he looked down "Fine" he whispered as he nodded slowly

"Good" Natalie said siting on his stomach and thought about how to start explaining this.


End file.
